


Hear me

by Teakany



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Ending, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthews been having dreams about the first nation to discover him since he was little. once he figures out it was Denmark he can't shake them along with a strong emotional reaction... oh no...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear me

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested by someone over on FF to write a DenCan song fic. here's the result! can you tell I'm not 100% at writing Denmark yet? :/

Vinland stood on the cold shores and watched the strange visitors disappear. at first he had hid from them, watched from behind trees. one day the tallest of the group had called out 

“you can come out little one… we won’t hurt you”

He had come forth hesitantly, large violet eyes timid. 

“there you are! I was wondering when you’d join us! Tell me little one, do you have a name?”

The boy shook his head. he felt different then the people here… he was… like him?

“well,” the tall blonde with icy blue eyes smiled “we’ll shall just have to call you Vinland. is that alright?”

the newly named Vinland smiled and ran over to the tall blonde. he wrapped tiny arms around one leg. he looked up brightly and nodded.

they had stayed only a while, but had promised to return to with more people for the land. Matt didn’t stray far from the shores… he wanted so long… but the long boats didn’t return. he was so lonely… He was surrounded by his tribes, but none of them had held the same similar warmth the man who had come had. 

his tiny feet padded too the shore once again, mothers of the tribe watched sadly. they had grown from babies into mothers and grandmothers all while the small blonde boy had stayed a baby, they had watched him over a life time running to that shore to check… no one was ever there. 

“Please! can you hear me! I’m ready for you now! Please hear me!”

Matthew woke with a startle. he sat straight up the last syllables hanging off his lips, a tear running down his face. he panted and swallowed. The dream kept coming back… for a long time it had faded. his time with Francis and Arthur,when he had been renamed, had almost completely gotten rid of it, . that was until a few months ago. 

He had been at a meeting the dream had come out of no where, like it sometimes did, except this time it was fresh in his mind as he walked into the meeting room. that smile… those icy eyes.. his heart skipped a beat and he froze. it could be… could it? He had wanted to approach the nordic nation and inquire further… but they had been in a hurry when they left. 

He had gone over it so many times, he was sure it was him. but why did he want to talk to him so badly? what did it matter… that was so long ago… the ice blue eyes popped into his mind and his heart ached. did he… did he love him? He had certainly been attracted to Denmark from their brief meetings over hans island. if they weren’t fighting over it, he probably would have wanted to try and be a little more than friends… but love? he was confused.

Now it was a new month, a new meeting and Matthew was determined. also terrified. Denmark was tall, loud, and half the time he carried that gigantic axe. during their meeting their bosses had been there, so he wasn’t so intimidating. though… he seemed good natured. He seemed to talk a lot to Netherlands, and Matt knew he looked scary, but really was rather nice, one of his closest friends in fact!

Matthew walked down the halls toward the board room. he was going to do this! right after the meeting he would find him and- he pushed open the door and almost fainted. the Nordics were early?! 

“h-hello….” 

norway was the only to hear. the violet eyes raised and looked “hello”

the other nordics paused at the greeting confused. they followed his gaze and suddenly all eyes were on him. 

“Canadia!” said denmark loudly 

he cringed, “actually… it’s canada…” he paused for a second. “Denmark… I was wondering if I could get a word actually…”

his head tilted to one side in a “huh” fashion, but he took long steps towards the Canadian nation. they walked out into the hall “Whats up? oh god this isn’t about Hans island again is it?!” 

Canada put his hands up “no no!” damn… his papers dropped. 

he ducked quickly to gather them and found himself face to face with Denmark who had also dropped down to his knees to help. The older nation smiled and handed him the files Canada was blushing, their faces were only inches apart. those familiar blue eyes that filled his dream and turned his world upside down. he needed him to know… he needed him to hear him! 

Matthew didn’t really think about it, but he grabbed the ashen blondes sleeve to stop him from moving away. Blue eyes opened in surprise. Canada didn’t know what to say, oh god.. but that smell.. those eyes… the confused smile on his lips. 

suddenly he leaned forward dropping papers again as he pressed his lips to the other nations. he was surprised when he felt it being returned. even more so when he felt the hand in his hair. an arm pulled him closer and they were somehow chest to chest. warmth growing between the two cold nations, the need to breath arose and they parted. both eyes twinned in surprise. 

“uhm… that was..” Denmark started but Matt's actions made him pause again he buried his head against the taller nation as he had once before so long ago. he was embarrassed and shaking. the now completely bewildered nation put his arms gingerly around the smaller one and patted his back

“my name... “ matt started “My name use to be vinland.” 

the hands froze on his back

“you didn’t come back… I waited.. I waited so long.. I called out… I sung myself to sleep with the songs you taught me… please… find me again.. I was so lonely… I still call for you… I call every night please...:”

he knew it was pathetic… he was so embarrassed. the silence of the older nation brought tears to his violet eyes. this was the most idiot this he’d done. he was going to go find Cuba and talk loudly about commies and hamburgers until he couldn’t feel his face. he went to pull away only to feel strong arms hold him in place, one hand moved to his chin, tilting his face up. blue eyes searched his violet ones with something in them… hope? a smile spread across the Danes face, then softened. 

“I dreamt of you too my little Vinland” 

their lips met once again emotions running rampant… finally he heard him.. the blue eyes from his dreams were right here and he felt safe and loved in the strong arms circling him.


End file.
